


Red Roof

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Trauma, forgotten friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After Tim gets kidnapped and put a human trafficking ring, Jason is on his way to rescue his little brother running into an old face from when he was living on Gotham streets as a kid.





	Red Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonebreakjack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/gifts).



The first thing that came to mind when waking up was the pain. A lot of pain running through his body. For a second he gasped curling into himself the best he could.

There was someone talking. A heavy accent. From where Tim couldn't place. Slowly opening his blue eyes Tim blinked slowly as his eyes focused on the blurred version.

Lifting his head did nothing as he was hit with a sense of vertigo. Damn was he drugged? That fuzzy feeling made it clear they had given him something. where was he though? How did he even get kidnapped?

Eyes closing, Tim was going to figure it out.

Being lifted up woke him. Eyes heavy Tim tried to lift his head to see who was carrying him. It didn't work. his mind was too full of the bumping high to be able to see who it was and if he did the second he saw their face, it was gone the next.

Eyes closing again Tim took in a breath part of him trying to panic as his mind was screaming to do something, however, with his body feeling heavy all he could do was fall back into darkness.

Waking up the third time he found himself in a room. It was dimly lite, so much so that he could barely see but the outlines made it clear that he wasn't alone in this place. Other people were there too. Sitting up slowly he groaned his body still feeling overly drugged.

Sitting with his back to the wall Tim blinked again trying to recall the last twenty-four hours. There was a sudden jolt causing him to fall over. A bump? They were moving. On the road?

Listening Tim tried to figure out if they were on a road. Maybe... they were but were they going? Were they still in Gotham? Sitting up more the teen took a breath tried to clear his mind. It didn't work as someone else who was clearly drugged tried to sit up bumping into him. They both fell back to the floor of whatever the was and Tim went back under.

The night was over.

Finally.

Laying on the bed for a few minutes Toma was trying not to fall asleep. As tired as he was there was still shit to do. Slowly he stood up the pain, aches all familiar. There had been a day that had gone by in the last twelve years that he hadn't felt like this.

Rubbing his face he took a couple of breaths before standing. Unsteady for a moment he forced himself to head to the door the room. It took maybe ten minutes, always ten minutes until the door made a clicking noise.

Reaching over Toma opened the door walking out ignore the man who walked down the rest of the hall unlocking the doors. Heading downstairs he grabbed a towel. The morning was still fresh, the sun was barely rising, which meant there might be hot water if he was lucky.

Going into the shower room he grabbed one of the bars of soap, still mushy from being in the same bucket with other bars all soppy from being stacked together day. Finding one of the shower stalls he liked Toma hurried to wash the filth off him. Not that it didn't any good. It was like it never left, not the bruising, not the marks, the scars and never the feeling.

Once done Toma walked back tossing the soap back into the bucket for someone else to use. Grabbing a robe he wrapped it around himself before drying his hair with the towel.

There was noise he headed as a truck pulled up. Walking up to the window, a small one, of course, no escapes here, he peeked out.

"What is it?" Another asked. "Customers?"

"No," Toma watched as the handlers carried out five new people out. He frowned seeing how small one was. "More workers... and a kid?"

"A special order," Someone else said. "Poor thing... so young."

"He won't be soon."

Turning away Toma left to get his food. One thing he learned quick was as sick as you were or as tired as you were it was never good to work on an empty stomach. Besides what happened to the others wasn't his concern. Not since last time...

Shaking his head grabbed his food. There was a small place that seemed to be void of sound in the eating area. Toma took his food there to eat. A part of him felt like he should go see their Doctor. Well, the so-called Doctor. He needs something for pain.

A few hours later Toma found himself in the doctor where they brought in the kid. The Others they and seemed to be sent to the normal showed to get ready but the kid was still out? How many drugs did they give this poor thing?

Walking over Toma was emotionless, life sucks, people get kidnapped, sold and used, but he was still a little surprised to see a such a young kid here. Thirteen maybe?

"Poor kid." Toma looked at the doctor. "I need something for pain."

"Pills or a joint?"

"Joint." Toma looked at the kid. "Who's this for, Doc?"

"Can't say. They picked him up in Gotham." Doctor or Doc, no one really knew what his name was said as he rolled up a joint. He lite it taking a few puffs. "Here you go."

"I could have lite it myself." Toma snapped at him taking it. Taking a few long drags of it he felt his nerves calm, the pain melting away. He took a seat on the empty bed there. "New workers… anyone leaving?"

"A few are being given a new home. Sure they'll love it," Doc turned around flicking a needle. He set it aside before filling three more. "Four are leaving. You might want to say bye to some of your friends, Toma."

"Not like I'm leaving. They never get rid of us." Taking another long drag Toma sighed. "You know who's leaving or are you gonna just let me find out?"

"Not you." Doc chuckled. "You know damn well you're a favorite."

"Joy." Taking another drag Toma started to leave but stopped looking at the kid. "... He's just a baby, Doc…"

"Hey, you're not paid to think."

"I don't get paid," Toma stated. "I'm a slave here."

"It's the way the world goes, not unless you need some sort of medical attention you need to get your ass some sleep." Doc stood up walking over to the kid checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. "After all tonight's work."

Every night was work.

After sleeping most of the day Toma made his way downstairs to eat. He could see the four new workers there, still at the tail end of their drugged out state. Others were trying to get them to eat. One was sobbing wanting to get home, another was in shock, he could tell the third was gonna try to escape. The last one seemed to be zoned out as well as shaking. Hm, the boss probably already had fun with him.

Scanning the place he tried to figure out who was gone. Toma could find anyone he knew gone so he took a few more bites of his dinner. There was nothing they could do, he could do or anything.

This was their life now just as much as it was his.

Getting up he walked over to the small window looking out to watch the sunset. It had been so long since he had been able to go outside. As the wind blew the leaves of the tree he wondered what it smelled like? Fresh air, outside, the rain-

A loud buzzing sound when off as one of the Warden's voice came over the loudspeaker "Work time! To your rooms!"

Leaving the window Toma joined the lines of others heading back upstairs to their rooms. Down the long halls. Mentally he started putting up his walls, plans of just let his mind go to another place he walked into his room freezing as someone was already on his bed. No, that couldn't get right, it took half hour for everyone to be in their rooms and the doors to be locked!

As if hearing him the door shut with the sound of the lock happening. Turning around Toma banged on the door. "Hey! Wait, someone's in my room!"

The guard came back opening. He came in to tell whoever it was to get out when another guard came in stopping him.

"It's not a mistake. Rooms are full and Boss says your gonna watch the kid until the action. No one touches him."

"Why me?" Toma crossed his arms, a sick feeling twisting in his stomach. They've done this before with others. Giving them younger workers to walk them through this horror but it had never happened to him. "Julian is better with kids-"

"Jullian's been sold." The man stepped closer towering over the small male as he struck back eyes flinching. "Your job now. Keep it safe, make sure no one touched him. After all, he's more valuable as a virgin."

"... Yes, sir." Looking down Toma didn't dare look up until he could hear the locking of his door, only then did he move. "Shit. Shit!"

Rushing over he put his hands on his face rubbing mind racing what to do. This couldn't be happening. He had no idea how to keep this kid safe in this hellhole. Rushing over to the small closet in his room he knew he had very little time to make a plan. Sliding open the closet, extra sheets to the night ahead, he took them out quickly setting them outside.

Running back he took the bedspread off running back placing it on the floor of it making a makeshift mattress. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest it felt like it was going to explode. A part of him wishes it would.

Running back Toma shook the kid's shoulder. Blue eyes opened blinking slow and heavy. The kid was still drugged out. Damn it! Helping him up he Toma half carried, half dragged him to the closet mumbling he was sorry.

"Come on, come on, a little more," Toma whispered as he could hear chattering voice started to head up. Costumers, probably done eating and/or drunk. He took the kid laying him down panicking as the kid tried to sit up. Pushing him down Toma leaned down whispering to his ear. "You need to be quiet. Just stay here, don't move, don't talk, whatever you do, don't make any noise or come out. They'll see you."

"...Who…?"

"Shh, just sleep, ignore anything you hear," Tom took a sheet covering him. Jumping up he ran back grabbing a pillow off the bed. Bringing it back he put it under the kid's head. Tucking him in Toma almost let a sob, something he hadn't done in so long as he held his head feeling so sick he thought he was going to throw up. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, please don't let them know yours here. I'll be back later."

Toma closed the door taking a moment to take in deep breaths pressing his head against the door heart hammering when the door unlocked. Standing back up Toma walked over to stand in the middle of the room, hand on his hip, the body easily falling back into what he had been doing for twelve years.

Tim hide under the blanket. The drugs were wearing off, a shiver ran through him as they did. He could hear what was going on beyond the thin closet door. He had checked all over his person not finding any of his stuff.

That wasn't good.

Sitting up a little bit Tim pushed this back against the back of the wall listening on what was happening outside. A stunning moment passed as the realization hit on where he must be and what was happening the other side of the door there was almost a sound that escaped his mouth when Tim remembered what the voice had told him earlier.

Covering his mouth he kept them tight there to keep any sound from escaping. From the other side of him, he could hear moans and voices speaking. Eyes closed he tried to think of riddles, of can last questions some of the things he was often quizzed on.

Anything but what was happening outside that door.

It took all his will power to force himself to calm down, longer to go back to the training he had to asset the situations. He would have to escape, send a signaling to his family, possibly leave within the next twenty-four hours.

Almost five hours later had Tim covered. He knew of brothels, the Red Light District, heard of the horrible places, even seen a few pictures. Hard not to in his line of work but there was something he had never seen or heard was it happening in real life. Or being there to hear it happening.

HIs stomach twisted so much he thought it was going to pop. Another thing that worried him was his pills. He didn't have medication here. His bag that he had on him had the new refills that he just picked up when he was kidnapped. A blessing or a curse one couldn't say.

Still, Tim knew he had to get them. Listening in at the door when all sounds stopped he wondered if he should try to peek out. After a beat, there was a banging on that door.

"Told you, sweetie," A voice came in silky tired voice was having a clear undertone of a venom. "Times up. Gotta pay to play,"

"Just a few more minutes, babe,"

"Ohh, as good as you were the Boss wouldn't like that. Now if you happened to have a couple of hundred on you love than we can have a little more fun."

"They don't have to know."

A loud banging came on the door. "Yes, sweetie they will. Have a good day, miss you already."

The voices spoke at the door silently until the door closed with a click. There was a long sigh. It sounded so tired. There were the gifts of sheets being dragged around? Tossed maybe? Tim tried to listen. When he could hear the feet moving towards the closet he quickly laid down pretending to be out again. The door opened slowly.

Someone leaned over him-him. Tim was ready to strike out if anything happened. What followed was the person tucked him in. there was a moment where something was being put on his head. For a long moment, he didn't move because of the sound being fone. Once he was sure he couldn't feel the person near anymore Tim opened his eyes pricking with tears for the person.

The man had put ear muffles on him.

Finally, it was the end of the night.

Laying there Toma was able to come back to his sense even if slowly. A part of him didn't want to come back because of the dread of what was going to happen next. Sitting up he sighed rubbing his back a little bit feeling sore, what the hell was new, but still, he had some of the joint left.

Standing on shaking legs he walked over to the closet and opened it seeing that the kid was awake looking up at him.

"... We need to wash up. Eat, then we can sleep." Toma paused thinking. "I'm sorry."

What else could he say? There was nothing that could make this better, make it, okay, to make it seem less horrible than it was. No, the poor kid would have to learn that this world had no such thing as kindness.

"Come on," Toma held out his hand. "Let's go."

"I'm Tim."

"Toma." With a small smile, one practiced for years, Toma helped the young teen up. "Let's go before the hot water is gone."

What fresh hell was this?!

Tim was disgusted as he was lead into what looked like it might have been an old high school locker room. The shows were old, patched up, not a single curtain, he was not going to grab a soap from that pile, hell no and shit everyone who was showing all had bruising, hickeys, marks, a few had some scars that might have been prominent. As Tim walked along feeling sick that he had to strip down to nothing he noticed they all have an odd amount of Tally marks tattooed on them.

Four lines and then one across. Everyone seemed to have them. All ranged from different number and place. Tim looked at Toma seeing that he was placed on his left hip. He counted them easily as it being twelve. There were an inch and a half tall and about one-third inch wide. The stacks have the one across.

Tally marks...

Looking around saw an older person maybe mid thirty with eighteen tattooed on their leg. It looked like they picked a place for these to be done. Tim could tell right away they didn't choose it themselves. This must have been how they keep tr4ack of how many years they had them.

The showers, well Tim wouldn't consider it hot water, more like warm water looked around some more. As he did Toma put his hand on his head, not harshly but turned him back around to face the wall like everyone else.

"Wash, dry, and then we get dressed."

"I don't have clothes." Tim pointed out.

"There's always clothes." Toma nodded as he started to wash up. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Tim paused as Toma was about to explain when it hit Tim. Oh... he had to clean- ... clean himself there. Another sick rush overcame him as he closed his eyes covering them with his hands to play the part of a shocking hit. "Sorry..."

"It's alright."

Okay, so Toma was right they did have clothes for them. Not Tim was pretty sure everyone was wearing scrubs. The pair he was given was too big even though they were the smallest. It soon became clear that they didn't often kidnap small kids.

Everyone thought he was about thirteen. That was something he wasn't going to correct. If they thought he couldn't do certain or thinks on a mature level the better.

"Arms up," Toma said pulling the next shirt on Tim, having chosen to take it upon himself to dress him or attempt to find clothes that fit. "Damn. Alright come on, let's go see Doc."

"Who's doc?"

"The Doctor. He has needles and thread and stuff." Toma leads him along. "Come on, I'm gonna need something strong today."

"Okay," Tim followed him looking around subtly trying to map out the place. If anyone even tried anything, Tim was going to take a page out of his brother's book and break their arm. "Is the doctor nice?"

"Sometimes, unless he has a job to do. Don't be alone with him if he has a needle. Other than that you can see him as long you want if I'm with you." Toma paused as they walked close as guards came down the hall towards them. "Keep your head down. DON'T look up until I tell you."

Nodding Tim looked down.

They walked passed them. Tim didn't look up just in case. If anything he side-eyed they were carrying. Batons, stun guns, tasers, guns, and knives. Heavily armed? How popular was this place?

It had terrible showers, but the clothes had been shockingly clean. They made money sure but this place might have been a high scale place from what Toma had said about a couple of hundred extra.

"Okay, come on," Toma opened the door to a large room, it had some hospital beds, looked like a small doctors office. "Doc."

"Toma, back again?" The doc didn't' seem surprised as he handed over two pills to another worker, they looked so worn out. "Alright, take those two, gets some rest."

"Thanks, Doc." The other turned around passing them. "Toma,"

"Cider, have a good rest."

"..."

Tim watched them on. "His name is Cider?"

"That's what his name reads." Toma went to Doc. "One pill, one joint."

"Hard night?"

"You have no idea." Toma held out his hand as a small white pill was placed inside it. "What's his name, Doc?"

Frowning Tim walked closer. "My name's Tim."

"No, your new name." Toma sighed as his joint was lite and handed over. He took about five long drags to settle his burning nerves, damn he hoped his heart was going to stop beating so fast or just explode and kill him. "We get new names here kid. Don't worry, eventually, you'll forget your old name."

"Let's look you up newbie," Doc took a table punching in something, Tim wondered if it was his name. They did realize who he was? That they could get the money? Probably not since they dragged him to god knows where. He was sure it wasn't Gotham. "Ahh, Yeah, yeah, the youngest. Hm, looks like they kept his name the same."

"That's odd." Toma moved to stand in front of Tim as if to protect him from Doc. "Why? Why is it the same?"

"Calm down, Toma, Smoke some more." The doc set the tablet down. "He's being saved for the auction. They'll probably let the new owner name him."

Oh hell no!

Tim was so used getting kidnapped, hell it happened-... often, but never sold! Biting his tongue Tim felt sick he mustered up his acting skills going to the scared kid like they thought he was.

Tugging on Toma's shift he whispered, hoping, they still had them, "I need my medicines."

"What?"

"I take medicine because I get sick a lot."

Blinking Toma looked at Doc. "Did he have pills?"

"Yeah, they're locked up." Doc took a puff of his joint. "He ain't getting them."

"The Boss won't like it if he dies, Doc. He needs those pills." Toma sighed. "Come on, I bet they ain't pain pills or you would have kept them."

“Ain't that the truth,” The man let out the laugh standing up. He looked a lot bigger than Tim had thought he was. Peeking out he watched as the man went into a back room. It was locked up it was tight with a padlock and a heavy chain. “Alright… let’s see…. Have here it is with the new stuff.” 

The man came out again setting them down taking out one pill each putting them into a small paper cup. 

“Once a day, kid. I’ll see you around this time every day,” The sat back once the cup was taken. “I’m shocked they got a sick one. Someone must have their eye on you kid.” 

Someone. 

Hell, Tim knew it was most likely Ra’s Al Ghual that sick pedo.

If that bastard was the reason he was stuck in sex slave hell he was going to hack all his shit and destroy it. Frowning Tim took the water handed to him as he down the pills glad that at least he was getting his pills. 

They wanted him alive, well, so it was becoming clearer that who did this new damn well who he was. Handing back the cup Tim started making a plan looking at the office for a second. If he could explore soon by himself he should be able to get out of here asap. 

\--

Or not. 

After eating, walking around for a short while and looking out a small window Tim find himself back in the room with Toma. He knew the man was tired from the night but he hadn’t expected to be held onto. 

Here Tim was being held close in Toma’s arms as he should hear the soft breath above his head. It made sense he guessed. Earlier when they passed a few guards one of them had tried to flirt with him only for Toma to hurry them away. Protective instincts had kicked in. It seemed that even though Toma desperately needed sleep he was also worried someone would come in to take advantage of Tim. 

Waiting a few more minutes Tim tested to see if he could slow slip away easing his way to the end of the bed before standing up. As silently as he could Tim creped out of the room eyes darting around the second he closed the door. It seemed almost silent. 

Going to door Tim peeked in a few of them seeing others all asleep. He noticed some had half joints laying out, others must have taken pills. They must have made the people in charge a lot of money for them to be just be giving out the people here pills and weed. It made sense even if it sick. 

Less pain, more work. 

After a while, Tim had accounted out three floors. The three above had been set up like hotel rooms. Each room was ten by ten. It was clear why, bed, room for other things that could happen with the activities and a closet. Tim had noticed that Toma had sheets but had hidden Tim last night. 

Heading down the steps he remembered where the dining area was. A few people linger there. They didn’t even seem to notice as he continued carefully eyeing everything. Leaving he found a few other places with a camera. Watching the camera out of the corner of his eye, Tim counted the times until they switched. 

Finding an air vent he waits just for the right moment when the camera turned. Lowering himself he jumped with all his strength to get to it quickly yanking off the gate. Landing he jumped up again this time crawling into it. Placing the vent back he started to crawl around trying to stay as silent as he could. 

\--

Good news, they wanted Tim alive and untouched. 

Bad news, they were on an Island that was just out of the UN restrictions, there was only a ferry to came to the island twice a day once to bring over customers, once to take them home. Only a supply ship came every week and of course the waters where infested. This was going to be a little harder than Tim thought. 

On the one hand, he could live out in the forest until his family or he could gather information on this place, have the Outlaws take them down since Jason could get less than two f**ks of any laws. 

Finding the main office he could see a tablet there. Peeking around he didn’t see anyone around. Taking a few deep breaths Tim unhooked the vent pulling up and in. Setting it aside the teen jumped down landing silent. 

God, that was still cool even years later. 

Moving to the tablet he grabbed it. Running back he jumped back into the vent. Turning it on he frowned seeing no password. Well, that was slightly disappointing. Getting to work Tim set up a backtracking single before getting a message out to Bruce telling him what happened, not to worry, they planned on selling him later, so please hurry he rather not be taken to a hidden auction. 

Bruce told him that they would try to get there as soon as they could. The figured out a timeline would be at least three days the least. Good, that gave him time to collect all the data he needed. Shutting down the tablet Tim tucked it away in his shirt before leaving. Finding his way up to the rooms he peeked out seeing that the floor was empty. Jumping out he made sure to replace the vent before going into the room. 

Toma was still out cold. 

Must have been the mix of the pain pill and the joint. Walking around the room Tim looked for a place he could hide the tablet. Eventually, he figured he’d have to hide it in the closet but find a better spot to hide it as well as snatching a charger from someone. 

\--

Waking up feeling heavy Toma sat up yawning. Stretching a little he stood up looking at the bed seeing the kid awake. “Hungry?” 

“No.” Tim eyed him. “Sorry about-” 

“No. No sorry here,” Walking over to small clock Toma picked it up. “Come on. We need to eat, the nights gonna start in two hours. Then tomorrow, you’ll be in this room by yourself. You need to stay here.” 

“What’s tomorrow?” 

“Friday.” 

“Is that…. Bad?” 

“It’s the end of the week which means lots of rich people who come for drinks, shows, and of course,” Toma placed his hands on the front his hips rolling them side to side. “The main entertainment.” 

“Can’t you say your sick?” Tim frowned a bit worried. “Or maybe…” 

“Ah-ah, work is mandatory. No such thing as vacations,” Walking over to the door Toma opened it nodding his head. “Come on. Stray close, don’t go wandering off alright? Stay close, don’t talk to the guards, others are alright and just keep your head down.” 

Walking with Toma out of the Tim did as he was told while trying to figure out a plan. He needed to keep track of everyone. As they made their ways down the stairs Tim could see that everyone came out to eat two meals. First was their breakfast, the second was their dinner. It seemed that dinner was eaten until the evening. Most of them would eat what they could wait before eating some more. 

Well, the food was great, it wasn’t that bad. 

Sitting down next to Toma and a group of who might have been friends Tim took a bite of biscuit. Looking around. There wasn’t a lot to really do at the moment. He counted where each of the guards where. WhHen the others got here than he’d have to help take them down if need be.

Taking another bite of his food Tim looked around at others, some of them seemed to be talking, almost normally as if this was a cafeteria. Others had dead eyes only going through the motions. An hour later Tim found himself standing next to Toma looking out of the small window once again. 

It hit Tim that the man had probably not been outside since he got here. That was… horrifying. It made Tim want to just break the window to let him outside. They stood there for a while longer, he wasn’t willing to pull Toma from this small comfort her had but that came crashing down. 

“There you are,” Another work came up, eyes dimmed as well, on his collar bone there were twelve tattooed marks. He handed over a bag of clothed, they looked almost normal like. “Mr. Thomason is back.” 

Tomor looked into the clothes. “He hasn’t been by in a while.” 

“Apparently he got a big deal. Bought you out for the whole night.” 

“Hmm, I better pick up some strong drinks than.” Toma tucked the back under his arms before starting to walk. “Come on, kid, I gotta get ready.” 

Following him Tim continued to count the doors, the guarded exits as well as how many guards were in each place. They stopped by the Doc’s, to pick up a couple of bottle of strong whiskey, damn Toma wasn’t lying this guy wasn’t a real doctor. 

“Toma, tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Toma paused raising an eyebrow. “What’s tomorrow.” 

“Another,” Doc picked up a tattoo needle, some ink. “Another tally mark. Congratulations,” 

“Hm, it’s been another year, huh?” Toma sighed. “You gonna do it now or tomorrow.”

“After work. I’ll already be sore anyways,” 

“Ain’t you always sore.” 

“Special order tonight,” Turning away Toma waved back at him. “I’ll see ya later.” 

\--

Tim sat in the closet, earmuffs placed on his ears and Toma had made him swear over ten times he wouldn’t take them off or peek out of the closet. When the door closed Tim was going to take out the tablet and use that when he heard something outside the door. Leaving the muffs on he while it realizing that Toma seemed to be standing guard for as long as possible. 

After a while, the shadow moved. Pushing the ear muff off Tim listened as he could hear two voices talking for a few minutes. The man’s smugness and Toma’s fake silky voice. Pushing the muff back on Tim dug out the tablet setting it to dim. 

For a long time since he was a child, Tim wished he was anywhere but there. 

\--

Jason had heard of this hell hole before. There was nothing much he could with all the mission he had been running with the Outlaws. He had easily gotten on their good list when he offered up a hefty check, as well as a few forged backgrounds to make it look like he had done this before. 

Once his disguise was set Jason headed towards the island. Traveling via the ferry they had had hAd there to get them to the so-called Inn. When he got there he swore it looked like a normal place. The building was huge, stood tall and proud. Very nicely kept up. 

Walking inside he could have sworn he was in one of the best five-star hotels if it hadn’t been for the knowledge this was a sex slave business. He set down his badge to the man at the counter. He scanned the barcode before handed Jason what looked like a menu. 

It was one but for people, pictures and such. Pretending to look through it Jason headed up to where everyone was gathering to eat in a ballroom. It had tables all over the place, all kinds of alcohol being served. 

Looking around Jason noticed they servers seemed to be the so-called workers who were in “Stand by.” From what he knew from the information that they received that these workers were considered too old or too broken to continue. Which meant they were set to do other things. 

A part of him wanted to shoot the nearest person in the head. Preferably some scumbag who was currently harassing one of the servers. The man was touching his hands roaming as the server did nothing but stand their eyes far away from anything… the world, life or anything. 

Maybe even too far gone. 

Walking over Jason moved the man back. “That’s mine for the night.” 

The man backed off easily scoffing as he walked away mumbling about there being others way more fun to play with. Jason looked at the server who still looked up. He waves his hands in front of the hazed out eyes for a minute but when nothing happened Jason took a moment to calm his anger before patting him on the back. 

“Go on,”

The automatic way he just walked away going back to work was so subtle it was shocking. Looking around he eyed the place. Tim said he was safe, they were saving him for a high buyer so that was a relief. 

Walking around Jason avoided the food as well as the drinks pretending to enjoy this time with others until it was time to head up to the upper floors. He knew which room it was, Tim had left instructions on which room, on what floor and which worker. 

Roy had hacked into their system to set up him with said worker. After scaring the hell out of the person who had bought out the worker and making sure he was gonna be six feet under with a bullet hole in his head, Jason had taken the slot. 

They had a plan. 

The second Jason found Tim than Roy would set off the alarms, fire sprinkles would go off, Kory was going to start a small fire, and snatch Tim up and off they would flee. Getting to the door Jason looked around seeing people just walking into the rooms. 

Looking at the door Jason took a second to mentally prepare himself before he opened the door walking in. The second he did he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be in there or maybe the worker had gotten noticed that he had a client before he had been talking to Tim about something when he looked over. 

Eyes wide Toma pushed, not too kindly, Tim into the closet so fast it took the young robin off guard and he yelped as he falls. Closing the door quickly Toma pressed his back up against the door not daring to look at whoever just ended his room. 

There was a long Pause before Toma managed to get words passed his tight throat. “Kid’s off the table… special order.” 

“Right, no problem,” Jason got closer, the lights in their room were fairly dim. If he didn't know Tim he wouldn’t have noticed him at first. Now how was he going to ease this guy away from the closet door? Not like he could hurt him. “So, shall we start?” 

Heart hammering Toma finally moved up at the person in front of him. “Yes…” 

Pressing the button Jason moved forward easing the guy away from the door as he counted down in his mind the ten seconds. Just as arms wrapped around his neck the alarms went off as the lights turned on bright. 

A shocked face had Jason’s mouth falling open in shock. “Tamaki?” 

“...Jason…?” Tamaki gasped eyes wide as a hand touched his face like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “What…?” 

“Jason!” Tim came out of the closet, a tight grip on the tablet. “Come on, we gotta go.” 

“You know him?” Toma moved back. “What’s going on?!” 

“Uh, this is-” Jason had trouble getting out his words. “This is- He’s my brother!” 

“What the fu- are you undercover or something?!” 

For a second Jason thought Tamaki had known then paused. “Yeah… yeah, I work for Argus…” 

“You need to leave,” Toma grabbed Tim shoving him at Jason. “Now! If they catch you their gonna kill both of you,” 

Off in the distant, there was a loud boom, second, later the sprinklers came on with water starting to soak them. Toma pushed them along out the door urge them to hurry. Tim took off heading down the hall. He looked back to see Jason right behind him- Dragging Toma by his wrists. 

There wasn’t time for him to ask how they knew it each other. Tim just knew they had a small window after the alarms. Heading out the path they made it outside. A small flying plane came down with Roy in the pilot seat, Kory was flying nearby keeping the big weapons from shooting at them. 

Jumping up he grabbed the redhead’s arm being pulled up. Looking back he could see Jason rushing out still keeping a hand on Toma’s arm. For a second it looked like they were going to make it when Toma looked up. 

‘No!’ Tim shouted in his mind. He knew how long that Toma had been wanting to be outside, smell the fresh air but now wasn’t the moment. “Keep running!” 

Not being able to breathe right, senses overwhelmed with the air, the sunlight, as well as the cool air, moving around them Toma lost his footing falling down as Jason was forced to let go. sliding to halt Jason went to go back to when Kory grabbed him just in time to avoid getting hit. 

“Tamaki!” Jason yelled as he reached out to him. “Grab my hand!” 

Running forward struggling Toma reached up just about to grab on when he grabbed around the waist yanked back. Yelling he hit his attacks arms screaming. A hand wrapped around his neck ending the struggle as Toma went still knowing what could happen if he didn’t. 

“No! NO! F****ing damn it!” Jason yelled taking out his gun but they were back inside a second before he could shoot the bastard. “Damn it! DAMN IT! F***!” 

“Jason?” Tim looked at him. “You knew him, didn’t you?” 

Instead of answering Jason just yelled. “F***....!” 

\--

Back at their base Jason was pissed. He threw over a table that had all clean guns on it. This was saved only for when Jason was more than pissed off. He was in a rage as he yelled hitting his punching back, cussing up a storm, and occasionally shooting at a fighting dummy. 

Sitting back Roy was waiting as Jason worked out his anger. Tim had been in the other room talking to the rest of the family to let them know he was alright and to expect him home in the next twelve hours. 

Once Tim came back Roy had held his arm out. “Let him work out his anger first, alright?” 

Nodding he waited until Jason had seemed to get out all his anger or at least for the time being. Going over Tim stood next to him arms folded as they just stayed silent for a few moments letting time pass. 

“You called him Tamaki?” 

Glaring at nothing Jason took in a breath. “That’s his real name.” 

Tim nodded. “They mentioned that. That they have given other names when they're brought in. I was talking to him for a while. He didn’t talk much about what happened to them but he also pretends like it wasn’t happening.” 

“F***,”

“Jason?” Tim could tell this was something more. His brother would have been planning an attack and a reason to get all those people free. Not here shoving things up as well as tossing everything around. “...Is it something more?” 

For a long time, Jason didn’t answer. He was taking in a few minutes to try not to shoot at anything. After a long silent, Tim about to leave he groaned moving to sit on his heels feeling more guilt wash over him as well as some shame. 

“We ran together as kids,” Jason said as Tim sat back on his heels as well to listen. “I was gonna go boost tires… Tamaki was gonna steal some food. We were always hungry, but we got by.”

“Was he an orphan too?” 

“No, no, he had been in foster care. He loved that couple even called them mom and dad. They wanted to adopt him too,” Jason's eyes darken. “It didn’t work out. The biological mother had taken a few classes, got him back and his deadbeat dad went right back to hitting him.” 

“He ran away,” Tim concluded. He put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “I know it must be hard to see your friend like that. We can save him. All of them.” 

“Leave,” 

"If you wanna talk about it, Jay I'm here," Tim said again before he turned to leave but stopped halfway to the door. "We can get him you know? Bruce already started-"

"Yeah, I know, it's B after all," Jason spoke then closed his eyes. "Just let me think for a bit."

Without another word, Tim nodded and left.

Standing there Jason sighed before closing his eyes. He thought about the last time he had seen Tamaki. It the day before he tried to steal from Batman. They were talking about food, how to get money. They agreed to steal that night, sell and buy food in the morning or at one of the last night dinners that somehow that had the guts to stay open.

\--

"Jason!"

"What?" Jason turned around. "I'm kinda busy here, Tamaki,"

"I know but just gotta ask where are we gonna meet after tonight?" Tamaki walked over looking at the other boy wrangled a tire iron free from a pile of trash. "I think we should meet over on 45th,"

"Nah, it's good there." Jason turned around. "Meet me on Cherry St and 43rd."

"That's kinda a shady place ya know? I don't think we should do this." Tamaki looked upset. "Let's meet somewhere else."

"It's close to the pawn shops,"

"Please Jay, anywhere else I got a bad feeling."

"Trust me," Jason said, having no idea that night he would never return to the street or that he would completely forget about his friend. "Ain't nothing gonna happen."

\--

"F**k," Jason let himself fall to the floor sitting back as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Trust me... Damn it! God... just..."

There was nothing more than Jason could do at that moment. Just sat there thinking on how much of a horrible friend he was. How could he forget? How could he just forget someone who ran on the streets with him!? For years! Living out there, watching each other backs?!

That place, Jason found out much later, was a hot spot for human trafficking and he sent his friend right into the trap. Gone and forgotten. Poor Tamaki had even told him how it scared him.

Standing up Jason walked over picking up his guns.

Nothing he could do about the past. Jason picked up his guns, loading them, place a few of his sharp knives around his person as he was no determined. There was nothing he could do about the past but he sure as hell can do something about the future.

\--

"It's okay," Tamaki whispered as he helped dry some poor kids tears. He was new there, just brought in that morning. Guess they thought that he was now the person to take care of the poor kids brought in. This one looked about fourteen, scared, clearly homeless from how he was dressed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The kid cried about wanting to go back home.

"I know," Tamaki took a small towel as he wet it with water. He started to clean the boy's face. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

As Tamaki, that was his name, not Toma, it was Tamaki. He had long forgotten that name. It felt nice to use it again. Small in comfort but it was still his and his alone. 

Standing he lead the kid out of Doc's medical room heading up towards his room. The closet was still cleaned out from the last time. He could hide the kid there at least until it was time to get him ready for his new home.

Tamaki had just gotten done putting the boy inside the closet, earmuffs and all when there was shouting. Screaming all over the place. Looking back Tamaki's heart was pounding now. something was happening again? It could be...? No, why would he come back? It was too dangerous?

Did someone try to escape again?"

Pressing his back against the door in case one of the guards came in to have fun before things cooled down again. Closing his eyes he waited as his stomach dropped, damn that happened a lot lately but when the door opened, well slammed open with a violent kick he just stared.

"Tamaki!"

"...Jason," Tamaki moved towards him, not even feeling his feet moving until he was hugged the other tightly, tears falling. "Ooh, Jason, I thought it was a dream,"

"It's not," Jason hugged him back tightly glad the other was still alive. The other was too small, too skinny but alive. He wasn't sure who was shaking, maybe it was both of them of relief. "I swear, it's not."

"Please get me out of here,"

"I am, come on!" Jason moved back grabbing his wrist. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Tamaki's dug his heels in pulling his hand away rushing back to the closet, Jason was confused for a second until he saw the other pulling a little kid out of the closet wrapping a blanket around him. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Let's go!" Tamaki had a tight hold on the kid as they made their way out of the room, down the stairs. "Come on, come on, almost there. almost,"

The whole place was going insane screams, yelling, crying, there was were shouting cursing as everyone was in disarray. Heroes who didn't' have to abide by the international laws or the UN had come to save them, They rounded up the trackers. All of them being bound up and tied.

As the chaos went on Jason had gotten Tamaki and the kid out of the place as they stopped were suddenly stopped by someone yanking Tamaki back by his arm. He left out a startled scream of shock.

rounding Jason held out his gun as he shielded the child from what he was about to do. A man who was smoking had Tamaki's upper arm with his left and was holding something in his right hand, it was dangling by a small gold chain and a single gold tree left.

"You can't leave this behind," He handed it to the shocked man. He grinned nodded. "About time you get going, kid."

Taking it, a gift from his mother before she died, Tamaki moved slowly looking back in shock before he was pulled along by Jason. He looked back once more thinking about how years ago the necklace had been taken from him a long time again.

Honestly, he thought they sold it when he got here when he ripped it off and Doc had given him his first hash mark outline. But here it was the last thing that Tamaki had connecting him to his once happy memories with his mom.

Vision must to blurry he wasn't even sure when they got on a plane or a jet whatever it was just that he just cried. No sobbing just crying as he held tight to the little kid who was never going to experience the same thing, to his old friend who held him back assuring him he was going to be okay, that it was over.

Most of all Tamaki could breathe.

Just breath the cool air that filled his lungs, the cold air was welcomed as he took in gulping breaths between the crying. Finally, it was going to be okay, it was over.

\--

"Are you sure he's okay?" Jason asked. He was sitting by the hospital bed keeping a close eye on Tamaki. "He hasn't worked up in almost a day,"

"Jason, it was such a traumatic thing that had happened," Dr. Thompkins said as she checked over his vitals again. "Just let him rest. Once he's feeling better there's a long road ahead for him and the others to heal, mentally, emotionally, physically, as well as trying to find their families."

"Tamaki's has no family," Jason said. "I know someone who can care for him though."

"Bruce?" She raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage that one?"

"I asked and he said yes. Tamaki can stay in the manor," Jason looked over. "I'm gonna take some time off with the Outlaws to make sure he's okay,"

"Jason, you know this isn't your fault. Presodorts would have found him one way or another"

"I told him to go there," Jason said scowling. "Than forgot about him after I meat Bruce. What kind of person doesn't that?"

"A child who was alone, living in a cardboard box, stealing for food and water. A little boy who needed saving."

"Tamaki needed saving." Jason snapped. "Look what happened to him!"

"And now he's here. You saved him. Now stop that pity party." She said sternly. "You want to help him? Be there for him now, not harping in the past. It's going to be along road Jason, can you handle being there to help?"

"...Yes." Jason looked away before back at him. "Sorry about that."

\--

(Five years later)

Hawaii was a wonderful place to live in. The fresh air always around as the wind blew perfectly letting Tamaki breath it in. Even though it had been three years since he lived here, two for recovery in Gotham, he could never get enough to it.

The warm sun kept him feeling warm, the sound of the waves was a huge comfort. Here in his home, a nice two bedroom with a hammock to rest on each day had left him very happy.

Soft music played in the background as the windchimes make small music with each push fo the wind. As he was listening to it he sensed someone was coming. Opening his eyes he sat up a little from the beach down he was on up onto his elbows seeing a man walk down the sandy beach.

"Hey, Jason, long time no see," Tamaki stood up. "Been a while, you okay?"

"Yeah, just running around doing things with the family and my work,"  
Jason smiled holding out a box. "Brought you some of those snacks you like."

"Thanks," Tamaki put them down before setting a second towel down. "So, what kind of adventure where you up to Jason Todd?"

"You're gonna love this one," Jason took a seat grinning. "I was with the Outlaws when we got a call from the Green Lantern on their Earth. He's an ass but there trouble coming towards us, so we..."


End file.
